Boomerang
by Toast960
Summary: A new villian has entered Central City. His name? Captain Boomerang


**BOOMERANG**

(We see the streets of Central City at night. The streets are bare. We see a man walking down a sidewalk. He's wearing a black coat with a black beret that has a silver pin on it shaped like a boomerang. He stops in front of a window to a store named Fox Jewelery)

Man: Well, this outta be a piece of cake.

(A man in a suit comes up behind him pointing a gun)

Man in Suit: Freeze!

(The man with the beret turns arouns smiling with his hands raised)

Man in Suit: I take it you're "him"? Harkness?

Man: Yeah mate, that be me.

Man in Suit: I've been warned about you. This is our turf fella! Nothing gets done over without our say so. You better get out of here Harkness if you know what's good for you!

Man: Oh, now now. I much prefer it when people call me by my nickname.

Man in Suit: Oh yeah, what's that?

(Man with the beret pulls out a piece of silver that unfolds to reveal itself as a boomerang)

Man: Why, Captain Boomerang of course.

(The man in the suit fires at Captain Boomerang and Captain Boomerang is able to deflect the bullet with the silver boomerang he's holding. Captain Boomerang then throws his boomerang at the man in the suit and the man in the suit ducks as the boomerang flies past him)

Man in Suit: (not impressed) That all you got mac?

(In the background we see the boomerang coming back towards the man in the suit)

Captain Boomerang: Watch out behind ya mate.

(The man in the suit turns around and we see his face turn to sheer horror. We then see Captain Boomerang wince and shake his head. He walks up to the body of the man in the suit's body and pick up the silver boomerang and take out a cloth to wipe off the blood.)

Captain Boomerang: (to himself) Funny, these Americans never seem to grasp the concept that the boomerang comes back at ya. (to the man in suit's body) Shoulda warned ya mate, these things are razor sharp.

(Title Credits and Theme Music)

(We see the same street, only now it's a crime scene investigation. The window of the jewelery store is smashed through. A sheet is over the body of the man in the suit. We see Barry and Julio crossing the police line. They're approached by Lt. Garfield)

Julio: What've we got here sir?

Garfield: Nothing nice gentlemen. Guy on the ground, name's Infantino. Low level hood. Head taken clean off. Third guy we've seen like this in the past week. Word on the street is there's a new hitman in town. We've been trying to figure out who he works for but with the underworld in this city still in shambles after that Captain Cold incident, we haven't got much leads.

Barry: What about the store?

Garfield: Store on the other hand appears to be cleaned out. Don't know how all this is connected but there's no way these two things are separate incidents.

Barry: What do you guys have on it so far?

Garfield: Not much. Store's owned by a guy named Gardner Fox. Apparently they got everything.

Julio: Well, we'll get to work sir.

(We cut to the office of D.W. Wiggins where Wiggins is with two corperate lackees and Captain Boomerang)

Wiggins: You did great! It couldn't have gone better!

Captain Boomerang: I do what I can.

Wiggins: Just a few more jobs and your job will be very well done

Captain Boomerang: Where do I hit next?

Wiggins: Well before I get to that I was wondering if you'd like to use a gun on your next job?

Captain Boomerang: Naw, I look using the old boomerangs. Kinda a statement of sorts.

Wiggins: Well I can understand that but we don't want the cops getting suspicious.

Captain Boomerang: I think I got something to keep 'em off our backs.

Wiggins: Good, good. In that case, let's get down to buisness. Another store. This one's near mid-town.

(We see the picture of the store. We then see the actual store as Barry Allen walks out of it with a bag of groceries and to his apartment building next door. We see Barry walk in to his apartment where we see Julio, Sabrina, Tina, Iris, and an unidentified man)

Julio: Barry!

Barry: Hey! I got all the neccessary stuff for the dinner. Never let it be said I live in a bad location every again. Well ladies, us guys shall get started and we shall have the greatest dinner known to man... or woman

(We cut to Captain Boomerang walking along the street next to Barry's apartment building. We cut back to inside Barry's apartment)

Barry: Iris, I'd like to introduce you to a good friend of mine on the force. This is officer John Broome. John, this is my good friend Iris West.

John: Hi. Barry's told me about you. You just moved back here, right?

Iris: Well kinda. I'm living across the river actually.

John: In Keystone! Aw, you gotta come back to the good side of the river.

(We see Captain Boomerang pull out a boomerang)

Captain Boomerang: I do love me a good explosion.

(We cut back to Barry's apartment)

Barry: Let's eat!

(We see an explosion outside the windows)

Barry: Stay inside girls!

(Barry, Julio, and John all run outside and see the grocery store next to Barry's place up in flames)

Julio: Barry...

Barry: Yeah

Julio: Who's going to make the call?

(We cut to later where the firefighters have stopped the fire and the Fire Department, Police Department, and EMTs are on the scene. We see Julio run towards Barry who is talking to Garfield)

Barry; What've you been able to find?

Julio: Nothing! Not a thing. You'd have thought there was some trigger device, some remnants of a bomb but there's nothing!

Barry: Dammit!

Garfield: Keep on guys. Hopefully something will turn up.

(Garfield walks away)

Barry: So what do you think?

Julio: I don't know. What about you?

Barry: Part of me wants to say it's the same guy who got the jewerly store. But both incidents left no possible evidence of the two being connect but... just got a feeling.

Julio: Well Bar, cop instinct or not, we need to find something that connects these two.

Barry: Yeah, look, why don't you look after the girls, take Sabrina home and I'll go finish up

Julio: Alright.

(We cut to the office of D.W. Wiggins)

Wiggins: You did great!

Captain Boomerang: Well, you wanted the best mate, that's what you got.

Wiggins: Couple more jobs, our buisness will be concluded.

Captain Boomerang: One thing though.

Wiggins: Yeah?

Captain Boomerang: Reason I took this job was the possibility of runnin' inta this Flash character. Been making quite a name fer himself. I want the Flash.

Wiggins: Look, you're working for me, understand? And the less we see of that freak of nature, the better! Last thing we need is him messing things up for us. When our buisness is concluded, you can do whatever you want but as long as you'rwe employed by me, I don't want you seeking out the Flash.

(We see a look of frustration on the face of Captain Boomerang. We cut to Barry's lab where we see Barry looking over photographs of crime scenes. The phone rings and Barry picks it up)

Barry: Barry Allen, crime lab

Fosnight: Allen, it's Fosnight.

Barry: Fosnight, what is it?

Fosnight: Heard you guys been having a little trouble with some of the stuff going on around town.

Barry: Maybe, what do you know about it Fosnight?

Fosnight: Word is someone's trying to drive down a lot of the property value in the city, hoping to do a real number and legally take over a good chunk of the city. With what's left of the mob running around, no one's really left to oppose it.

Barry: Any idea who it is?

Fosnight: Only that that's called in an out of towner to do the dirty work. Real daredevil. From the outback.

Barry: Got a name on this guy?

Fosnight: Only a nickname, Captain Boomerang.

Barry: Alright, thanks Fosnight.

Fosnight: Look, there's more. I here he's supposed to be hitting a toy store not far from the grocery store he hit. He's going to blow that one up as well.

Barry: Thanks again Fosnight. How much is this going to cost?

Fosnight: We'll figure it out later. Bye Allen.

(Fosnight hangs up. Barry runs out of the lab. We see Captain Boomerang approaching the toy store. Captain Boomerang backs up and pulls out a boomerang with a few buttons on it and a small screen. Captain Boomerang presses a few of the buttons and 00:10 appears on the screen. Captain Boomerang throws the boomerang at the toy store as a red blur goes by and we see the boomerang fly into the air and explode. The red blur then stops in front of Captain Boomerang as the Flash)

Captain Boomerang: Well, about time you showed up. You know, you're real good if you could catch and throw one 'er my boomerangs in mid air.

Flash: This stops now!

Captain Boomerang: Oh, I don't think so mate.

(Captain Boomerang throws a boomerang at the Flash and the Flash again catches it and throws it back at Captain Boomerang, cutting his upper left arm)

Captain Boomerang: (shocked) You got me!

(Police sirens can be heard in the distance)

Flash: It's over for you.

Captain Boomerang: Not bloody likely!

(Captain Boomerang pulls out a Boomerang and throws it at a billboard on a roof and clearly cuts the support system of the billboard)

Captain Boomerang: Save the innocents Mr. Hero

(Flash runs off and races up the building. Meanwhile a black car pulls up and Captain Boomerang gets in and it speeds off. We cut back to the Flash who is rubbing his hands against the metal polls they begin to heat up and meld stopping the billboard from toppling over. When the Flash looks down at where Captain Boomerang was he sees a bunch of cop cars but no sign of Captain Boomerang. We cut back to Barry's lab where Julio walks in with a piece of paper)

Julio: Barry, I ran the name for Captain Boomerang through our databanks and this is what came up

(Julio hands Barry the paper)

Barry: Hmm, George "Digger" Harkness. Quite a list for someone who used to be in the armed forces.

Julio: Guy works freelance now. He's in demand worldwide.

Barry: So who demands him here in Central City?

Julio: Gotta be someone with a lot of money.

Barry: Can't be mafia because what crime lords are left are having to take out bank loans to keep themselves above water.

Julio: What do you think?

Barry: Talk to Garfield. See if he'll let you hit the streets with John and see what you two can find.

Julio: Whoa, hit the streets? I'm all for hitting the streets when a party's involved but with a beat cop?

Barry: Hey, look at the brightside, something to brag about to Sabrina.

(Barry heads out the door. We cut to STAR Labs)

Barry: I think I know how he's been able to do it Tina. How he's been able to hit places without any evidence. Can you look in the files of STAR Labs and see if there's any military weapons that've been in development that can explode but leave no atomic trace.

Tina: I think I know of one. It was in development a few years back. The concept was taking ordinary objects, and places a timer as you would with a normal explosive and placing a special alloy that would remove all traces of it's existance. It would disintegrate what debris that actual object itself left behind. Some even had heat seeking technology.

Barry: Why didn't they go through with it?

Tina: Well, it was envisioned by a U.S. general who had very Hitler-esque notions about the rest of the world. When top brass got wind that he was wanting to use this to blantly attack other countries without any rhyme or reason, the project was shut down and he was locked up.

Barry: Behind bars or in a strait jacket?

Tina: Well the results of the project were left to STAR Labs. No ones knows what branch it was sent to to but I figure if this is what this person is using, he was able to find it.

(We cut to D.W. Wiggins' office)

Wiggins: I told you I don't want you dealing with the Flash!

Captain Boomerang: But I owe him after what he did to me!

Wiggins: What he did to you is none of my concern. You play by my rules or you're fired!

Captain Boomerang: Fine, I quit.

Wiggins: Suit's me.

Captain Boomerang: Before I go though, what about my money?

Wiggins: You're got to be kidding me!

Captain Boomerang: Hey, I did a lotta jobs for you and I expect to get summin for my troubles.

Wiggins: Yeah, a swift kick in the butt out the door. Boys, show Mr. Harkness out please.

(Captain Boomerang easily dispatches of Wiggin's two bodyguards knocking both out cold. He then takes the silver boomerang off his beret and throws it at Wiggins. It lands in Wiggins' throat and he falls over. Captain Boomerang walks over to Wiggins' body, pulls out the small boomerang, wipes off the blood and sticks it back in his beret. He then goes to where the safe is hidden and opens it up and takes out the money. We then cut back to STAR Labs)

(We see the tv with Joe Kline on the screen going fuzzy and Captain Boomerang on the screen)

Captain Boomerang: 'ello Central City. My name is Captain Boomerang and I've got a little message for your hero, the Flash. I want you to meet me in downtown Central City in a 'alf hour. If I don't see you, we're going to be seeing some explosions. Later Flasher.

(We see the tv switch back to normal)

Barry: Flasher?

(We cut to Captain Boomerang throwing exploding boomerangs at stores and at innocent people trying to flee for their lives. We see the Flash show up behind Captain Boomerang)

Flash: I'm here

(Captain Boomerang turns around)

Captain Boomerang: Well, hello their mate.

Flash: What do you want Harkness?

Captain Boomerang: Oh now now. I prefer it when people call me by my nickname.

Flash: Fine. (mockingly) Captain Boomerang.

Captain Boomerang: There! Now, that wasn't so hard, was it mate?

Flash: What do you want?

Captain Boomerang: Oh, just a test.

Flash: Test of what?

Captain Boomerang: How fast you really are. (Captain Boomerang throws a boomerang at the Flash. Flash tries to move but the boomerang cuts Flash deep in the upper left arm.) Apparently you ain't fast enough friend. Best beware of these boomerangs. They're something deadly.

Flash: (holding his arm) So I see.

Captain Boomerang: Well, I believe in second chances so... dodge these friend.

(Captain Boomerang throws one boomerang that separates into five thin boomerangs. Flash quickly deflects each one away. The boomerangs turn around coming right back at the Flash. The Flash with his good arm is able to catch four of the five boomerangs. The fifth one gets him on his right side.)

Captain Boomerang: (picking up the boomerangs from the Flash) Now we're even. Too bad. I thought you might've been a challenge.

(Police sirens are heard in the distance)

Captain Boomerang: Next time we meet mate, it's gonna be lights out for you.

(Captain Boomerang takes off. Flash limps off into an alleyway. We next see Barry getting medical care from Tina at STAR Labs)

Barry: I just don't get it. I feel fine, I was going my usual speed. How could those boomerangs get me? The guy was good but I was definately faster than him.

Tina: Well, until we figure it out, you better lay low.

Barry: Come on Tina. We both know by now that you saying that to me never stops me. I've got to figure this out.

Tina: And you also know the puzzle never fully gets solved until I've done my research. Besides, your suit definately seems to be in need of repair. They're not cheap and I need to get more without headquarters getting suspicious. In the meanwhile, I'll see what I can find out about these boomerangs as well.

Barry: Thanks Tina. I got to get going.

(Barry grabs his coat and heads out. We see Barry walking into the crime lab where Julio is working on something)

Julio: Barry, just the guy I was wanting to see!

Barry: What is it?

Julio: We got a big break!

Barry: O... kay... what is it?

Julio: Well, this Captain Boomerang, last night when he was facing the Flash, he dropped a boomerang.

Barry: Really?!

Julio: Yeah, and get this, they have heat seeking technology!

Barry: Really?

Julio: Yeah.

Barry: Well, at least we know how he was able to get the Flash.

Julio: No kidding. I mean this stuff is so advanced, if he wanted to, he could've killed the Flash last night, no problem.

Barry: (caught off guard) Really?

Julio: Yeah. But at least we have an idea of why there's no traces of anything being left behind. I'm going to try and take this thing apart, see what I can see.

Barry: No Julio, I wouldn't reccommend that. Not without a bomb squad.

Julio: Bomb squad? Don't you think that's a bit excessive?

Barry: Not when we're dealing with something like this. Look, I need to go check a couple things out. Don't inspect that boomerang until I get back.

(Barry heads out of the crime lab. We see him speed back to STAR Labs)

Barry: It was heat seeking Tina! That's how he was able to get me!

Tina: Well now that we know the problem, how do we come up with a solution. With the spped your molecules vibrate, it's impossible to turn away anything heat seeking from you.

Barry: Maybe I could outrun it?

Tina: No, the faster you'd run, the more heat you'd cause. It just get a stronger lock on you. I actually have had a theory about your powers that I've wanted to test but I've been worried about the results because before it was a bit dangerous to try but now it could be feasable since you have more control over your powers.

Barry: What is it?

Tina: Well, your molecules were affected by the blast that gave you your super speed, causing them to accelerate. So, what if you could manipulate your molecules?

Barry: How?

Tina: Well, I believe Barry that if you went fast enough, you could go through a solid wall without tearing the wall down. If you accelerated your molecules to a high enough frequency, you could be able to do it. It's an interesting theory but... I don't know... what do you think?

Barry: Well... I really don't know what to say...

Tina: Well, if you were able to manipulate your molecules, you could throw off the boomerangs and catch this Captain Boomerang off guard.

Barry: Yeah but... what's the alternative?

Tina: Well, we needn't think of that.

(We cut to a hideout where Captain Boomerang is hiding. He's preparing his equipment for his next encounter with the Flash)

Captain Boomerang: Next time... next time I'll finish it, hehe.

(Captain Boomerang stares at his equipment. Some are boomerangs that are razor sharp, some have timers on them, with a few others looking different from the other)

Captain Boomerang: It ends tonight Flasher. I got me a special one just for ya

(We cut back to STAR Labs)

Barry: Oh, what's going to be going on with the suits?

Tina: Well I think I can maybe get one or two without raising suspicion. Have you got any you can use for now?

Barry: Just the one back up.

Tina: Well, until these others get in, I guess just be careful Barry.

(Tina and Barry are looking at each other in silence)

Barry: How fast?

Tina: How fast what?

Barry: How fast do you think I can go before I can... manipulate my molecules?

Tina: I don't know, that's one of the X factors I was needing to work out. Like I said Barry, it's just a theory right now. Nothing proven.

(We see Joe Kline come on the tv)

Joe Kline: We interupt this broadcast for a special bulletin. We've received a video message from the known criminal who calls himself Captain Boomerang. We present you now this exclusive footage.

(Cut to footage of Captain Boomerang)

Captain Boomerang: A'ight Flash, I'm tired of playing games. You and me, one on one, fo all the ma'bles. Meet me in front of city hall. It's time we end this. The play time's ova.

(Cut to the police station)

Garfield: I want men at city hall stat! You hear me! Every man available, let's move out!

(Cut back to STAR Labs)

Barry: I've got to go.

Tina: Barry...

Barry: Yeah?

Tina: Be careful

(Barry speeds off. We cut to city hall where we see the Flash show up where Captain Boomerang is)

Flash: You know, I'm getting tired of these little love notes you're sending.

Captain Boomerang: What can I say, I needed to see you again. I got a specia' one just fo' ya this time...

(Throws a boomerang at the Flash. Flash dodges it. The boomerang comes back towards Flash and Flash starts to run. Flash continues to run through the streets, trying to keep a distance between him and the boomerang that's following starts to gain more and more speed. We cut back to Captain Boomerang who's going towards a car to escape. We see a red and yellow blur go past Captain Boomerang and he instantly disappears. We see that the Flash grabbed Boomerang before he could escape. Flash is gaining more and more speed. Lightning begins to come from his eyes.)

Captain Boomerang: You're insane!

Flash: Maybe. But I'm damn sure not going to let you destroy this city anymore.

Captain Boomerang: What're you going to do?!

Flash: Take a chance

(Flash's speed increases more as Flash runs towards a wall and literally runs through it without the wall breaking or being smashed through. Flash stops immediately, obviously appearing winded and he lets go of Captain Boomerang, who faints. Flash leans on a table, breathing heavily. He eyes Captain Boomerang, passed out on the floor. We next cut to the police taking away Captain Boomerang, who is walking very wobbly rambling incoherantly. We see Barry Allen leaning against a cop car, appearing exhausted. We see Tina coming up to him)

Tina: You alright Barry?

Barry: Yeah, I just feel like I haven't slept in a month.

Tina: Well... at least we know the answer to my theory.

Barry: Uh... yeah... though I don't think I'll be trying that again any time soon.

Tina: Well, good job Barry. I mean it

(Tina kisses Barry's cheek and walks off. Barry is stumbling starting to be able to walk again. He runs into John)

John: Hey Barry, you ok?

Barry: Yeah, just one too many night shifts.

John: Well, we finally got this .. I got a date

Barry; Really? With who?

John: Uh, that girl at the dinner. Before that store blew up

Barry: Iris?!

John: Yeah... that is... if it's ok with you.

Barry: Fine by me.

John: Great. See ya Barry.

(John walks off. Barry starts to smile and looks up at the sky and walks off. We cut to a darkened hospital room. We see a man strapped to his bed. We see the camera pan around his room. We see on the chart the man's name is Eobard Thawne)

Thawne: It ain't over... it ain't over... hehehehehehehehehe... it ain't over it ain't OVER.... THIS ISN'T OVER FLAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!!!!!

(End Credits)


End file.
